nuevo comienzo
by goku the god of destruccion
Summary: este es el fic real el otro solo era un esqueleto de la historia tras años de espera las esferas del dragón fueron purificadas y ahora goku regresa ala tierra
1. Chapter 1

Bien e aquí mi primer y verdadero fic ya que la otra historia que fue publicada no era más que un esqueleto para esta historia y fue publicado por error o más bien por hacerme una troleada.

Descargo de responsabilidad: tanto naruto como dbz no son de mi propiedad sino de sus respectivos creadores.

**Prologo**

Por fin la batalla contra yi-shing-long había terminado, y ahora mismo goku terminaba de despedirse de su familia y amigos, explicándoles el porqué de su supervivencia a la **DEHAT BALL **de yi-shing-long y por eso mismo por qué tenía que marcharse.

Adiós a todos-dijo goku mientras la silueta de sheron desaparecía de la vista perdiéndose entre las nubes.

-Perdón por esto goku, pero no hay otra alternativa-dijo sheron lamentándose por pedirle eso a alguien en especial a él.

-No importa sheron de todas formas tienes razón, esto ocurrió porque nos volvimos muy dependientes de las esferas-contesto goku tratando de animar al dragón.

-Pero aun así goku entiendes que para purificar por completo las esferas deberás absorberlas y absorberme a mí también-dijo sheron a goku.

-Si sheron si lo sé-contesto goku al dragón que lo miraba dudoso.

-Y también sabes mientras purifico las esferas no podrás moverte ni regresar a la tierra por un largo tiempo, ni que tampoco podrás-dijo el dragón pero fue interrumpido por goku.

-Con un carajo sheron si lo sé, sé que no podré hacer absolutamente nada mientras las esferas son purificadas, y sé que pueden pasar años, décadas, siglos, incluso milenios hasta que estén purificadas por completo-dijo goku un tanto irritado por la insistencia del dragón.

-De acuerdo goku que no se hable más-y con eso ultimo las esferas empezaron a fundirse en el cuerpo de goku mientras el dragón lanzaba un último rugido y goku veía por última vez a la tierra.

(_Adiós_)-pensó goku al momento en el que sheron desaparecía de la tierra por un largo tiempo.

Después de eso la tierra entro en un estado de paz vigilada por los guerreros z ,kami-sama ,los kaio-samas y supremos kaio-samas. Pero no todo dura para siempre, después de años de paz los guerreros z cayeron uno a uno victimas del único enemigo invencible…el tiempo.

Después de algunos siglos entrenando en el otro mundo, uno a uno los guerreros z decidieron dejar de esperar y optar por el verdadero descanso eterno, borrando sus recuerdos, su esencia, absolutamente todo dejando el recipiente vacío de su alma que sería usado para una nueva vida. Y tras esto las cosas empezaron a empeorar empezando con un error de los guerreros z al hacer pública la existencia de las esferas del dragón, después de eso empezó la búsqueda por aquellas míticas esferas que podía cumplir cualquier deseo.

Y decir que las cosas estaban mal era subestimar la situación, las cosas estaban pésimas la búsqueda sin de las esferas provoco una catástrofe sobre la tierra y lo que empezó como una búsqueda por codicia y poder se convirtió en un búsqueda por una segunda oportunidad para la humanidad.

Pero un milagro apareció un extraño culto que salió de la nada dijo tener la solución, revivir al hermano pequeño de un dios todo poderoso llamado hildegan y el nombre de su hermano menor juubi y para traerlo a la vida cien mil sacrificios fueron necesarios.

Tierra lugar del ritual

Una gran estatua de un ser extraño con diez colas se divisaba desde la distancia mientras un enorme sello con un extraño símbolo era poco a poco llenado con la sangre de los sacrificios, a la vez que los miembros del culto realizaban el hechizo para la liberación.

-Ahora el momento a llegado es la hora en la que juubi volverá a caminar sobre los mortales- proclamo el anciano a cargo del ritual mientras sus compañeros seguían con el conjuro.

-Despierta juubi y danos lo que merecemos-dijo emocionado el anciano mientras la estatua comenzaba a absorber la sangre y las rocas empezaban a agrietarse

-Sí, si siii despierta, despierta juubi y trae la paz a este podrido mundo-grito el exaltado anciano al momento que la estatua se despedazaba y la criatura emergía.

Pero las cosas no salieron como lo planearon en vez de que la criatura obedeciera la voluntad del anciano empezó a destruir todo lo que veía empezando por las mismas personas que lo habían liberado, siguiendo con pueblos, ciudades enteras todo era destruido bajo las patas del juubi y así siguió por varios siglos llevando a exterminio total a incontables especies, mientras la poca humanidad que quedaba se escondió donde nunca podría ser encontrada por el juubi.

En algún lugar entre el otro mundo y la tierra.

Durante un tiempo goku estuvo observando la tierra mientras las esferas eran purificadas y sintiéndose feliz viendo el estupendo trabajo de sus amigos se dedicó a intentar separar su alma de su cuerpo para poder entrenar y que el tiempo no mermara sus habilidades.

Y lográndolo con éxito pero por desgracia ya que la purificación de las esferas requería de su presencia no podía abandonar su cuerpo por mucho tiempo y tampoco podía ir al otro mundo ni mucho menos a la tierra.

Poco después se enteró de la decisión de sus amigos sobre el querer el descanso eterno y sintiéndose triste y feliz a la vez se retiró a entrenar una vez mas.

Finalmente se enteró de algo que lo perturbo al parecer la humanidad se había puesto en la búsqueda de las esferas del dragón llevando a la tierra a una crisis y lo que lo empeoro fue la aparición del hermano menor de hildegan en la tierra.

Mismo lugar mil años después del despertar del juubi.

un hombre de unos veintitrés años con el pelo color negro que caía sobre sus hombros, llevando puesto un pantalón guerrero color negro y un gi color negro con una playera manga larga color azul oscuro por debajo, miraba la destrucción causada por el juubi .

-sheron cuanto falta para que las esferas estén purificadas-dijo un desesperado goku, viendo como el juubi destruía otra montaña.

-Me temo que todavía falta algo de tiempo goku-dijo la voz de sheron desde el cuerpo real de goku.

-pues apura el proceso sheron o de lo contrario no quedara tierra que salvar-dijo irritado por la tardanza del dragón.

-Lo hago lo más rápido que puedo recuerda que aun que quede solo un poco de energía negativa, sucederá lo mismo que la vez pasada-dijo sheron serio mientras goku solo se molestaba más.

-ya lo sé sheron llevas siglos diciéndome lo mismo, pero si solo pudiera regresar a la tierra por tan solo cinco minutos podría destruir a esa cosa- dijo goku tratando de convencer al dragón.

-Lo siento goku pero si abandono el proceso las esferas volverán a corromperse y tendremos que empezar de nuevo- dijo sheron mientras goku perdia la paciencia.

-YA LO SE CON UN DEMONIO SHERON PERO SI NO HACEMOS ALGO ESA BESTIA ACABARA CON TODO-grito goku a punto de saltarle encima a su cuerpo.

-Lo entiendo goku pero tu aceptaste hacer esto y no tienes que ponerte así-le dijo el dragón tratando de calmarlo.

-Me rindo, supongo que esto sentiría si hubiera aceptado el puesto de kami-sama quedarme parado observando mientras destruyen todo-dijo goku a punto de desaparecer para irse a entrenar.

Pero algo capto su atención y viendo la imagen del juubi siendo arrojado a la distancia diviso aun hombre con pinta de monje y unos ojos con seis anillos rojos en cada uno atacaba al juubi.

-¿Quién es ese tipo?-pregunto sheron mientras de nuevo ese extraño atacaba al juubi.

-No lo sé sheron pero me alegra que este plantándole cara al juubi-dijo goku animando a ese extraño.

La tierra

La batalla seguía y parecía no tener fin, por un lado el juubi lanzaba golpes y coletazos al extraño que solo esquivaba sus ataques.

-Eres un ser increíble juubi- dijo el extraño aterrizando después de esquivar un coletazo del juubi.

-Pero no puedo permitirme alargar esta batalla-dijo a la vez que el juubi preparaba su mejor ataque.

-ROHARRRRRRRR- fue el rugido del juubi seguido de su más poderoso ataque la** bijuudama.**

La bola de energía se precipito hacia el hombre mientras por una razón sonreía y extendiendo ambas manos al ataque exclamo.-**baihoko- **al tiempo en el que un domo de energía transparente aparecía y para sorpresa de goku y sheron el domo no solo bloqueo el ataque sino que también condenso y absorbió el ataque del juubi.

-gracias por la energía juubi-dijo mientras canalizaba su energía preparando su ataque-esto se acaba ahora juubi. **chibaku tensei-** exclamo mientras una esfera negra aparecía entre sus manos y lanzándola al juubi entrando en su cuerpo y pasando lo imposible el cuerpo de juubi de levanto en el aire mientras cientos de rocas empezaban a adherirse a su cuerpo formándose una esfera gigante de roca mientras el jubi luchaba por liberarse.

-lo siento juubi pero no puedo dejar que te liberes-dijo mientras extendía su mano al frente y decía-**extracción de alma- **mientras una mano fantasmal salía de su cuerpo tomando la cabeza del juubi y jalando su mano hacia atrás una nube azul del tamaño del juubi salía del mismo entrando en el hombre y la bestia se quedaba quieta mientras las rocas terminaban de cubrirlo-adiós juubi-dijo mientras la esfera de roca comenzaba a ascender.

-por fin acabo, es hora de regresar- dijo alegre empezando a caminar regresando por donde vino.

Con goku y sheron

-por fin alguien detuvo al juubi-dijo goku suspirando aliviado

-si nunca me imaginé que alguien pudiera vencer al juubi, pero lo que es más importante ¿Quién es el que lo derroto?- pregunto sheron un tanto pensativo.

-eso es lo de menos sheron por ahora concéntrate en purificar las esferas que quiero conocer a ese hombre-dijo goku que había recuperado su buen humor tras ver como su mayor preocupación desaparecía.

-Está bien goku-dijo sheron continuando con la purificación de las esferas.

Tras esto goku estuvo observando al sujeto que había derrotado al juubi que al parecer por más que investigaba su nombre solo encontraba un sobrenombre rukido sannin. Viendo como difundía sus enseñanzas a la humanidad que empezaba a establecerse de nuevo como los humanos empezaban a aprender a usar el poder que el rikudo llamaba, chacra siendo así la creación de de diferentes estilos a base del chacra, vieron el nacimiento de la Hera shinobi.

Viendo también en sus últimos momentos la creación de los bijuus a partir de un poco del alma y el chacra del juubi.

Por ultimo llego el momento que esperaba goku la muerte de rikudo sannin.

En algún lugar entre el otro mundo y la tierra

Goku miraba la imagen de rikudo mientras moría y un sonrisa adorno su cara era el momento de conocerlo.

-regreso en unos momentos sheron-dijo goku buscando la presencia del rikudo en el otro mundo.

-de acuerdo goku pero no te pase de la cuenta y recuerda que las esferas ya casi están purificadas por completo-le advirtió sheron mientras goku asentia y sonreía

-Está bien sheron- dijo para luego desaparecer.

Otro mundo

El otro mundo no había cambiado mucho por suerte enma-sama todavía hera el encargado del purgatorio, aunque los años empezaban a cobrarle factura.

-el siguiente-ordeno enma mientras el rikudo aparecía frente a el.

-así que tu heres al que le dicen el rikudo sannin-dijo enma mirando de ariba abajo al rikudo.

-si señor enma-sama-dijo respetuoso mientras enma sonreía el era de los pocos que lo trataban con respeto.

-mui bien, veamos según tu expediente tienes el paraíso mas que ganado-dijo enma listo para sellar el expediente del rikudo y mándalo a paraíso.

-espera enma –dijo una voz más que conocida por el quedándose frio.

-n-nn-no puede ser goku ¿en realidad eres tu?-pregunto el anciano enma creyendo ver un fantasma.

-claro que soy yo enma ¡vaya sí que te has puesto viejo!-dijo riéndose del juez de los muertos que lo miraba con una vena punzándole en la cien.

Bueno antes que nada tu ven conmigo-dijo goku tomando del hombro al rikudo y desapareciendo del lugar.

-(_maldito goku siglos sin aparecer y cuando lo ase me falta el respeto y se lleva que salvo la tierra de la destrucción)_-pensó enma mientras seguía con la siguiente alma en la fila.

Planeta supremo

Goku y el rikudo aparecían en un extraño lugar según el rikudo

-quien eres tu y porque me has traído aquí-exigió saber el rikudo poniéndose e posición de combate listo para pelear.

-tranquilo rikudo-san por ahora solo quiero hablar-dijo sentándose en una roca.

-está bien-dijo bajando su guardia, por alguna razón sentía que podía confiar en ese extraño.

-bueno por donde empiezo-dijo goku rascándose la nuca- ya se bueno mi nombre es, son goku-dijo presentándose.

-gusto en conocerte goku-san yo soy el rikudo sannin-dijo saludando y presentándose.

-ahora ¿porque me trajiste aquí goku-san?-pregunto de nuevo el rikudo a goku.

-es una larga historia-dijo poniéndose serio.

Y en efecto fue una larga historia contándole desde el día que llego a la tierra cuando era bebe hasta la batalla final con yi-shing-long y cuando abandono la tierra con sheron y las esferas.

-y tras algunos años esperando a que alguien derrotara al juubi apareciste tú y supongo que el resto ya lo sabes- dijo goku terminando de hablar y viendo al rikudo.

Decir que estaba sorprendió era poco, estaba mudo nunca en su vida había escuchado semejante historia que cualquiera diría era falsa, pero por una razón le creía.

-Ahora rikudo-san a lo que realmente vine, quiero que luches conmigo- dijo goku poniéndose de pie y entrando en posición de combate.

-de acuerdo goku peleare contigo, si lo que dices es cierto será la mejor pelea de mi vida-dijo el rikudo poniéndose de pie y entrando también en posición de combate.

-no te contengas, de todas formas este planeta es casi indestructible-dijo goku sonriendo tenía mucho desde que no tenía una buena pelea y ahora estaba sencillamente emocionado.

-está bien goku de todas formas no pensaba hacerlo-dijo el rikudo igual de emocionado que goku y un tanto nervioso, ya que si el enserio decía la verdad se había metido en un gran problema.

Nadie se movía ambos observando y analizando al opuesto esperando el mejor momento para atacar hasta que, el rikudo tomo la iniciática trazando los sellos y lanzando su ataque.

-**katon:goukakyu no jutsu-**grito mientras una enorme bola de fuego lasia de su boca directo hacia goku.

-eso no te servirá-dijo mientras canalizaba algo de energía en su mano y decía-**ki no tsurugi-** mientras lo que parecía una espada echa de ki se materializaba alrededor de la mano de goku, que solo la movía hacia adelante cortando como mantequilla la enorme bola de fuego que se separó dejando a goku sin ninguna mancha.

-me toca-dijo goku mientras creaba una esfera de ki lanzándola hacia su rival.

No me vencerás con eso-dijo el sannin al momento que extendía la mano y decía-**baihoko-**y el ataque de goku era bloqueado y absorbido al tiempo que preparaba un nuevo ataque.

-**fuuton:kaze owari-**dijo y una enorme masa de aire empezó a formarse y precipitándose contra goku.

-eso tampoco servirá-dijo mientras preparaba de nuevo su espada de ki mientras el rikudo sonreía y lanzaba otro ataque.

-**katon: goukakyu no jutsu-** dijo lanzando de nuevo la bola de fuego que a contactar con la bola de viento exploto en una marea de llamas que atrapo a goku.

-parece que acabo-dijo el sannin creyendo abre ganado.

-yo no estaría tan seguro- dijo goku mientras su silueta aparecía entre las flamas y veía desaparecer una esfera transparente que al parecer fue lo que protegió a goku.

-Buena combinación, de no ser por mi **barrier** habría salido algo dañado-dijo goku dispersando la barrera y la flamas alrededor.

-pero los juegos se acabaron, en adelante peleare enserio- dijo goku elevando su ki y cimbrando el piso bajo sus pies.

Estoy de acuerdo yo también peleare enserio- dijo mientras aparecía un domo de chacra y el rinnengan aparecia en sus ojos.

-(_esos ojos, tengo un mal presentimiento)-_pensó goku al timpo que el rikudo atacaba verdaderamente enserio.

-**bansho tenien-**exclamo mientras movía el brazo y goku era arrojado con una enorme fuerza que termino aterrizando varios metros lejos del rikudo.

-¿Qué_ fue eso, se sintió como si me pateara un gigante?-_pensó goku sorprendido por el poder de esa técnica.

Todavía no acabo, **bansho tenien**- dijo el sannin pero esta vez el cuerpo de goku era alzado y arrojado contra el piso con una fuerza demoledora.

-un golpe más y todo abra acabado-dijo serio el sannin-**bansho tenien-** dijo pero.

-lo siento pero esa técnica ya no funcionara conmigo-dijo goku apareciendo frente al sannin conectándole un gancho en la cara mandándolo a volar varios metros estrellándose con una roca.

-es una buena técnica, enserio me dolió pero, ninguna técnica funciona dos veces contra mí-dijo goku al sannin que se reincorporaba del cráter en la roca.

-es bueno saberlo-dijo limpiándose la sangre que salía de la comisura de su labio.

Trazo los sellos y lanzo su ataque-**doton:tsuchi suru-**dijo mientras el piso bajo goku se agrietaba y barias rocas salían disparadas tratando de empalarlo y desapareciendo evitando que las rocas lo empalaran reapareció aun lado del perplejo sannin dándole una patada giratoria conectándola en su cara mandándolo a volar de nuevo.

-Ya te dije que esas técnica no te servirán, soy muy veloz para que me alcancen- dijo reapareciendo frente al sannin aputo de golpearlo de nuevo pero esta vez una fuerza proveniente de el lo empujo estrellándolo contra una gran roca y la fuerza sigio presionándolo sumiéndolo mas y mas en la roca mientras el herido sanin no dejaba de atacarlo con la misma presión, y cuando finalmente paro el cansado sannin se dispuso a terminar con su mejor técnica.

Ascendió a lo alto mientras preparaba su mejor ataque.

-fue una buena pelea goku, pero esto se acaba ahora-dijo terminando de cargar su ataque-adiós goku,** shira tensei-**dijo mientras todo era aplastado por la técnica del sannin. Y el exhausto sanin regresaba a la tierra seguro de su victoria.

-por fin se acabó- dijo el sanin exhausto, pero entonces se quedó frio mientras la tierra comenzaba a temblar y las rocas comenzaron a flotar y un pilar de luz dorada emergía como un geiser y en medio de ese pilar un maltrecho goku se alzaba pero ahora tenía el cabello color dorado resplandeciente y mirando seriamente al sannin con sus ojos ahora azules y algo dentro del sannin le decía que las cosas iban a ponerse muy feas.

-fue una buena pelea, pero como dijiste antes se acabó-dijo mientras extendia sus brazos uniéndolos en forma horizontal y jalándolos hacia atrás de su cuerpo diciendo el nombre de la técnica.

**-ka-me-ha-me-**dijo goku frente al sannin mientras la esfera azul aparecía en sus manos y el sannin hacia el último intento por derrotar a goku.

-**HAAAAAAAAAA-**exclamo goku mientras extendía sus brazos y el rayo azul se precipitaba contra el sannin que realizaba su último ataque-**SHIRA TENSEI**-grito expulsando su poder.

El choque fue colosal mientras las rocas volaban y el terreno se despedazaba.

-_(estoy exhausto, no puedo mas)-_pensó el sannina punto de perder la técnica.

-peleaste bien rikudo, pero se acabó-dijo guku mientras su aura dorada crecía más y relámpagos empezaron a salir de su cuerpo-haaaaaaaaaa-grito goku mientras el rayo crecía de una forma colosal chocando y despedazando la técnica del rikudo que fue absorbido por el poder de goku.

Rukido poco a poco abría sus ojos y mirando alrededor dedujo lo siguiente.

-fue solo un sueño- dijo tratando de sonar convencido.

-no, no fue un sueño – dijo goku apareciendo frente a él sentándose en una roca.

Tienes suerte de estar muerto ya , o de lo contrario habrías muerto- dijo goku mientras el sannin tenía una gota en su nuca por la forma de decirle eso.

-de acuerdo vámonos que tengo que llevarte al paraíso y lla se me esta acabando el tiempo y tengo que regresar a mi cuerpo también - dijo goku ayudando al sanin a incorporarse.

-si sobre eso goku-san me intereso eso del descanso eterno que mencionaste antes-dijo el sannin haciendo que goku lo mirara sorprendido.

-¿sabes lo que estás diciendo?, si haces eso te perderás para siempre tus recuerdos, tu esencia todo será borrado y tu alma será usada para una nueva vida- termino de decir goku para ver al sannin sonreír.

-si goku-san si se lo que estoy diciendo, yo ya cumplí mi misión en esta vida adamas el mundo ya no me necesita , por lo tanto quiero que mi alma sea usada para que alguien más pueda cumplir su misión en la tierra – dijo solemne a goku que reía ya esperaba una respuesta así de un monje.

-entonces este es el adiós, fue un placer conocerte y poder pelear contigo-dijo goku extendiendo la mano al rikudo.

-lo mismo digo goku-san-contesto estrechando la mano de goku.

-Por cierto quisiera pedirte algo-dijo intrigando a goku.

-sí y ¿Qué es lo que me vas a padir?-pregunto guku al sabio.

-que cuides a la tierra, vigiles a mi hijo mayor pude sentir la obscuridad en el y si la misma obscuridad persiste en sus descendientes te pido que los elimines-dijo sorprendiendo a goku pero no le reclamo nada viendo el pesar en sus palabras tal vez esa sea una de las razones por las que quiera descansar.

-de acuerdo lo hare tienes mi palabra- dijo goku aliviando enormemente al sabio.

-gracias goku-san, y espero que puedas cumplir tu misión en este mundo-dijo el sabio a goku que lo miraba extraño pensando si todos los monjes eran así.

Tras esto goku llevo al rikudo al palacio de enma-sama despidiéndose y era curioso solo se conocieron por unas horas y ambos sentían que eran amigos de toda la vida.

Y así pasaron los años de nuevo mientras las esferas terminaban de purificarse mientras goku vigilaba la tierra atento del favor que le pidió el rikudo. Prestando mayor atención a los descendientes de sus hijos los uchiha y los senju.

La edificación y alzamiento de las grandes naciones ninja, la creación de los jinchuriki, las llamadas guerras ninja y los sucesos de la aldea de konoha , la liberación del kyuubi y su nuevo carcelero, y algunos años después la masacre uchiha.

En algún lugar entre el otro mundo y la tierra.

-las esferas ya están purificadas por completo- dijo sheron saliendo del cuerpo de goku junto a las esferas.

-ya era hora sheron- dijo goku estirando su cuerpo que por siglos se mantuvo inmóvil y de no ser por su entrenamiento extra corporal se habría debilitado bastante.

De acuerdo es hora de regresar a la tierra-dijo goku alistándose para regresar.

-y goku tendrás que reducir tus poderes para que tu cuerpo resista el regreso a la tierra-dijo sheron a goku mientras seguía estirándose.

-si sheron , sé que por no hacer nada por tanto tiempo mis habilidades decayeron bastante ahora mismo no podría ni darle batalla a rikudo, dijo terminando de estirarse.

-aunque a decir verdad tampoco estaba al cien de mi poder cuando luche con él-dijo goku practicando unos movimientos.

-está bien goku, regresemos- dijo sheron mientras desparecía con goku.

Tierra, en el centro de las naciones elementales.

El cielo se oscureció mientras un relámpago caía y tanto sheron como goku y las esferas aparecieron. Y el cuerpo de goku brillaba para reducirse de tamaño pero esta vez no tanto como la primera vez hora parecía un joven de catorce en vez de un niño de diez.

-bueno al menos no fue tanto como la primera vez- dijo goku revisando su cuerpo.

-goku, es el momento de despedirnos y recuerda no uses las esferas a menos que sea una situación en verdad critica-dijo sheron mientras goku asentia.

-descuida sheron no lo hare-dijo goku sinceramente no queriendo pasar otra vez por lo mismo.

-adiós goku, cuídate-dijo sheron desapareciendo como cuando acababa de cumplir un deseo.

-adiós sheron-dijo goku saltando para atrapar una de las esferas mientras las otras se dispersaban por el mundo.

-bien hora de ponerse en marcha- dijo goku poniendo dos dedos e su frente y desapareciendo y reapareciendo frente a las puertas de la hoja.

-bien que comience la fiesta- dijo goku pasando el umbral de la hoja.

Con esto termina el primer cap de mi fic

Y respecto al poder de goku el será fuerte pero no un dios invencible

Y sobre una pareja para goku ustedes voten

Se despise: **GOKU THE GOD OF DESTRUCCION**


	2. bienvenido a la hoja

Bien e aquí el segundo capítulo de mi fic

Y ahora a contestar los comentarios.

Kachrro: gracias y si eso te sorprendió espera a ver lo que tengo para después.

ANONIMO1: gracias por comentar y de hecho esa fue mi primera opción pero no me convence del todo y lo sigo pensando.

Descargo de responsabilidad: tanto dbz como naruto no me pertenecen sino a sus respectivos creadores.

Nina de la nieve: que bueno que te guste la historia y sobre lo de no ponerle pareja a goku pues sigo pensándolo.

**Ch 1. Bienvenido a la hoja.**

Goku caminaba por las calles de la hoja observando a la gente caminando, a los puestos y vendedores y a los niños jugando por la calle mientras su mente divagaba entre sus recuerdos. Pero rápidamente fue devuelto a la realidad por…

-¡quítate de en medio!- escucho, pero era demasiado tarde y lo siguiente que sintió fue que algo o alguien había chocado con él, obviamente el impacto no lo derivo pero ahora estaba viendo bien lo que lo había golpeado.

Hera un joven como de su edad con el pelo rubio y tres marcas en cada mejilla llevaba una chamarra naranja con azul y pantalones del mismo color con sandalias azules. Se sobaba la cabeza tras haber caído al suelo.

-(_quien rayos es el, y por qué se sintió como si hubiera chocado con una pared)-_pensó el mientras se levantaba y encaraba al extraño.

-¿estás bien?-pregunto goku mientras el chico lo miraba con cara de pocos amigos.

Y miraba a ese extraño de arriba abajo traía el pelo largo y dos mechones caían sobre sus hombros (como cuando está en ssj4) traía un gi color negro con un dragón dorado dentro de un circulo y por debajo una playera manga larga color azul obscuro con un pantalón de batalla igual de color negro atado con una cinta del mismo color que la playera con botas de lucha color negras con franjas doradas y parecía cargar una bolsa de viaje.

-¡acaso estas sordo, que no ves que me están persiguiendo!- le grito mientras un par de ninjas aparecían en la calle.

Uno tenía el pelo grisáceo con la ropa shinobi estándar y el otro tenía el pelo marrón cubriéndole un ojo con la misma ropa que el otro.

-naruto uzumaki tu bienes con nosotros- dijo mientras el mencionado le hacía burla diciendo.

- ja si como no ni loco iría con ustedes- dijo mientras se preparaba para huir de nuevo, cuando fue tomado del cuello de la chamarra por el otro shinobi.

-escucha mocoso malcriado, tú te bienes con nosotros y punto final- dijo jalando del cuello de la chamarra de naruto.

-espera mizuki no es para tanto-dijo su compañero mientras él le respondía-

-tú no te metas izumo- dijo mientras jalaba a naruto pero se detuvo en seco cuando sintió una presión en el aire y veía como goku lo sostenía del brazo.

-no sé quiénes son ustedes, y que problemas tengan con este chico pero él no quiere ir con ustedes- dijo serio mientras aumentaba la presión sobre el brazo y dejaba en el suelo su bolsa de viaje.

-aaggg- se quejó mientras goku le soltaba el brazo.

-maldito, te sugiero que te largues si no quieres que te lastime-dijo mientras se sobaba el braso.

-no, y yo estaba a punto de decirte lo mismo- dijo mientras el ninja lo atacaba.

-toma esto, para que aprendas a respetar- dijo soltándole un puñetazo que fue fácilmente detenido por goku.

-golpeas como niña-dijo goku para después lanzar contra una barda al pobre ninja que la atravesó por la fuerza con la que lo arrojaron.

-maldito, como te atreves-dijo su compañero saltándole encima a goku, solo que este ya lo esperaba.

-**shogekiha- **susurro mientras lanzaba su puño hacia el frente y una ráfaga de aire salía de su puño y el ninja era arrojado y se estrellaba contra una tienda quedando inconsciente.

-eso fue impresionante-dijo un emocionado naruto que observo como ese extraño barría el piso con esos dos.

-no fue nada y por cierto soy goku, son goku – dijo goku presentándose y recogiendo su bolsa del piso.

-yo soy naruto, naruto uzumaki-dijo naruto presentándose también.

-y a todo esto ¿porque ellos te estaban persiguiendo?-pregunto goku mientras naruto se ponía nervioso.

-bueno veras la razón no es tan importante y, a mira lo tarde que es tengo que irme ya- dijo naruto bastante nervioso mientras goku se ponía serio y los nervios de naruto aumentaban.

-¿Por qué te perseguían?-volvió a preguntar goku solo que ahora estaba serio.

-bien te lo diré-suspiro derrotado.-ellos me perseguían porque me escape de la academia durante la clase-dijo mientras goku se ponía nervioso y miraba al agujero en la barda y al inconsciente dentro de la tienda.

-¿entonces ellos son?-pregunto mientras naruto comenzaba a reír.

-son mis senseis-dijo muerto de la risa mientras goku se recriminaba y el dicho las apariencias engañan pasaba por su mente.

-bien gracias por quitármelos de encima te debo una-dijo mientras se daba la vuelta y se marchaba.

Por otro lado goku se preguntaba si en realidad al que debió dejar inconsciente fue a él y no a los otros.

-ha, bueno que se le va a hacer-dijo goku siguiendo su camino.

-naruto uzumaki me suena ese nombre-dijo intentado recordar de donde lo había oído. Y algo dentro de su cabeza hizo clic.

-(_NARUTO UZUMAKI, ahora lo recuerdo ese tipo es el contenedor de kyuubi y por si fuera poco es la reencarnación del alma del rikkudo ¿!COMO RAYOS SE ME PUDO OLVIDAR!?)-_ pensó desesperado y frustrado Y más cuando dijo que quería entrenar a la reencarnación de rikudo cuando lo encontrara.

-estúpido, estúpido, estúpido,-dijo goku golpeándose la cabeza.

-bien de nuevo, que se le va a hacer, debo enfocarme primero en lo importarme instalarme en esta aldea y después ya tendré tiempo para lo demás-dijo goku siguiendo su camino.

Su destino la torre hokage, primero debía ingresar a la aldea y después a su llamada academia ninja como le sugirió sheron.

Entro por la puerta y le dijo a la secretaria que quería ver al hokage para pedir asilo en la aldea.

-disculpe hokage-sama, este joven quiere hablar con usted-dijo la secretaria mientras goku entraba en la oficina.

- gracias señorita puede dejarnos solos-contesto mientras la secretaria salía de la oficina dejando solo a goku con el hokage.

Hera un anciano llevaba puesta una túnica blanca y fumaba una pipa la verdad no parecía muy fuerte, pero goku podía sentir un ki realmente poderoso que provenía de él.

-bien joven ¿de que querías hablarme?-pregunto.

-quería pedirle asilo en la aldea y que me dejara ingresar en su academia- dijo goku yendo directo al punto.

-bien joven, bienvenido a la konoha solo tengo que llenar algunas formas para que tengas la ciudadanía-dijo amable mientras sacaba unas formas de un gabinete.

- primero dime tu nombre, tu edad, tu país de origen y si tienes algún tipo de entrenamiento en las artes shinobi-dijo el hokage mientras goku le decía la vida falsa que le invento sheron.

-mi nombre es son goku, tengo catorce años, vivía con mi abuelo en un pequeño pueblo cerca del país del hierro hasta que falleció y si tengo algo de entrenamiento pero es algo muy básico-dijo goku mientras el hokage terminaba de llenar las formas.

-de acuerdo goku, con esto eres un ciudadano de konoha, aquí tienes la llave de tu apartamento, algo de dinero y aquí está tu hoja de ingreso a la academia inicias mañana a primera hora, por cierto soy hiruzen sarutobi sandaime hokage de la aldea de la hoja-dijo amablemente dándole las cosas.

-gracias y hasta la vista sarutobi-ojii-san -dijo saliendo de la oficina tomando por sorpresa a sarutobi por la falta de formalidad hacia él y entrando a la calle rumbo a su nuevo apartamento.

-eso fue más fácil de lo que creía-dijo goku llegando a su nuevo hogar, era un apartamento algo simple a decir verdad pero de cierta forma acogedor y revisándolo de arriba abajo no estaba tan mal una recamara con un colchón individual, una cocina, una pequeña sala y un baño completo.

- ha bueno no esta tan mal y ahora que lo recuerdo sheron me enseño a crear dinero y ropa de la nada-dijo alegre porque no tenía que preocuparse por esos detalles.

-ahora que lo recuerdo también debería ponerme a entrenar esas técnicas que me dio el rikudo antes de despedirnos- dijo goku mientras recordaba su última conversación antes de despedirse.

_FLASHBACK_

_Goku regresaba al templo de enma con rikudo._

_-bien este es el adiós-dijo goku listo para irse_

_-espera goku antes de que te vayas ay algo que quiero darte-dijo el rikudo sacando un papel de uno de sus bolsillos._

_-primero quiero que sostengas este papel en la palma de tu mano y le suministres algo de tu poder-dijo el rikkudo dándole el papel a goku._

_-está bien pero no entiendo para que- dijo goku haciendo lo que el rikudo y sorprendiéndose por lo que paso._

_Cuando le dio algo de poder el papel se arrugo para después empezar a desmoronarse y sus últimos trozos estallaron en llamas._

_-¿Por qué ese papel hizo eso?-pregunto el confundido goku mientras el rikudo sacaba cuatro pergaminos pequeños de sus bolsillos._

_-era porque quería saber tu afinidad elemental- dijo el rikudo confundiendo más a goku._

_-¿mi qué?-pregunto goku no entendiendo absolutamente nada de lo que le decía._

_-veras tu afinidad elemental es el elemento natural al que está ligado tu poder, y ese papel es de un árbol especia que ayuda a saber la afinidad elemental de las personas, por ejemplo si el papel se moja eres afín al agua y como en tu caso se arrugo, se desmorono y se quemó, sé que eres afín al rayo, a la tierra y al fuego-dijo en tono de maestro._

_- y ¿eso en que me sirve?-pregunto curioso._

_-veras, como dijiste que ibas a regresar a la tierra, es posible que necesites saber algunas técnicas para esconder tu poder y pasar desapercibido-dijo dándole los pergaminos a goku._

_-en estos pergaminos están varias técnicas que van con tu afinidad y en este último ay algunas técnicas básicas para que aprendas a utilizar el chakra-dijo para después empezar a retirarse._

_Y a decir verdad le resulto bastante fácil para el dominar las técnicas básicas del primer pergamino, solo tenía que mezclar su ki con su energía espiritual y listo, había creado chakra y sobre las técnicas de su control ni siquiera tenía que practicarlas porque al igual que con su ki tenia completo control sobre esa energía aunque cada vez que realizaba una técnica elemental realmente poderosa sentía un hormigueo en su cuerpo y al intentar concentrar su ki le costaba más trabajo y curiosamente también en viceversa. _

_Y por eso mismo dejo de practicar esas técnicas anqué ya solo le faltaba dominar la técnica más poderosa de cada pergamino._

_FLASHBACK FIN._

-me pregunto que será ese hormigueo que siento cuando realizo esas técnicas- dijo goku observando su mano.

-bueno no importa- dijo observando por la ventana y sorprendiéndose porque ya era de noche.

-pues cuanto tiempo me perdí-dijo recordando que había llegado a su apartamento por mui tarde al medio día.

-ahora que lo pienso-dijo observando como su estómago empezaba a gruñir.

-no he comido nada en todo el día, me muero de hambre –dijo riéndose y sobándose el estómago.

Salió de su apartamento rumbo a la zona comercial y rápidamente fue atrapado por un aroma exquisito y literalmente flotando hacia él, entro al local.

-bienvenido a ichiraku ramen que quiere que le sirva- dijo en hombre de edad algo avanzada viendo como goku babeaba olfateando el aroma.

-quiero uno década uno - dijo alegre mientras el hombre sonreía.

-ya lo oíste ayame uno de cada uno para este chico- dijo entrando en la cocina.

Y después de unos minutos el hombre salía con varios platos de ramen y goku empezaba a devorarlos.

-tráiganme más- dijo mientras terminaba uno de los más grandes de un bocado.

Y tras casi una hora de comer sin parar, goku por fin se llenó y menos mal ya que se les había acabado absolutamente todo y temían que empezara a comerse el local.

-ayy eso estuvo delicioso- dijo goku golpeándose su estómago inflamado.

-vaya nunca había visto a alguien comer tanto, ni siquiera a naruto- dijo ayame en la cocina viendo la montaña de platos sucios.

-enserio que tienes un gran apetito muchacho y apropósito cómo te llamas- dijo el hombre mientras goku terminaba de limpiarse.

-soy goku, son goku-dijo mientras el hombre sonreía y se presentaba.

-yo soy teuchi y ella es mi hija ayame- dijo mientras la nombrada salía de la cocina.

-aquí tienes-dijo ayame dándole la cuenta a goku.

En ese momento goku se quedó helado cuando vio la cuenta y preguntándose si en realidad no escanearon su nivel de poder por error.

-adiós goku vuelve pronto- dijo teuchi mientras goku caminaba deprimido a su apartamento, ya que su cena lo había dejado absolutamente sin dinero y de no ser por el truco que le enseño sheron terminaría en la banca rota total.

AL DIA SIGUIENTE

Goku caminaba rumbo a la academia y anqué nunca estuvo interesado en ir a una cuando era niño extrañamente estaba algo emocionado.

Entro a la academia y siguiendo la dirección en su hoja de ingreso encontró su salón.

Toco la puerta y tras oír un "pase" entro al salón viendo a un hombre de estatura media con la ropa shinobi estándar y una cicatriz a lo largo de su cara.

-sí que se te ofrece-dijo mientras goku le daba su hoja de inscripción.

-así que tú eres el nuevo, bien clase este es el nuevo alumno su nombre es son goku y es originario de un pueblo cerca del país del hierro, yo soy iruka umino tu sensei en lo que dura tu entrenamiento básico-dijo mientras le mostraba a goku donde sentarse.

Y goku se detuvo por un momento observando a los demás desde un pelinegro que lo miraba frio, otro con un perro en la cabeza lo miraba con un aire de superioridad, una chica rubia lo miraba con indiferencia otra chica de ojos blancos lo miraba neutral y el diría algo roja y así hasta que vio una cara conocida para él, era naruto que lo miraba sorprendido hasta que reacciono.

-¡ERES TU!-grito poniéndose de pie y gritando llamando la atención de todos.

-¿ya se conocían?- pregunto iruka mientras naruto le contaba como lo conoció.

-así que fuiste tú quien hospitalizo a mizuki y a izumo -dijo el mientras goku se ponía nervioso

-(¿_hospitalizados, sabía que los había arrojado con fuerza pero para tanto_?)- pensó goku recriminándose por haberlos golpeado tan fuerte.

-bueno no importa, naruto siempre anda exagerando las cosas, de seguro fue alguien diferente-dijo iruka creyendo que un novato no podría derrotar a dos chunins entrenados.

-ahora goku toma asiento por favor tenemos que continuar con la clase- dijo iruka tomando un libro y escribiendo en el pizarrón.

Y tras solo quince minutos de clase goku entendía porque naruto se había escapado, la clase era sobre la historia del mundo ninja y la leyenda del rikudo sanin. Y decir que goku estaba aburrido era decir poco no podía pensar en nada más aburrido que estar escuchando la historia que el mismo había presenciado

Y así por las próximas dos horas goku tuvo que hacer acopio de todas sus fuerzas para no quedarse dormido como naruto y un chico con peinado de piña. Y tras la lección de historia las clases pasaron a entrenamiento físico.

-bien primero haremos combates uno contra uno- dijo iruka mientras seleccionaba las parejas para los combates.

Y para ser sinceros según goku esta clase fue igual o incluso más aburrida que la anterior, ya que sus compañeros no tenían ni la mínima idea de lo que era un enfrentamiento real y literalmente eran como niños peleando y así estuvo viendo combates aburridos hasta que le toco pelear a él

-bien el siguiente combate, son goku vs kiba inuzuka- dijo mientras los mencionados daban un paso al frente.

-este combate es solo práctica, si las cosas se ponen intensas intervendré en la pelea-dijo mientras kiba sonreía soberbio y decía.

-descuide sensei no lo dañare mucho, solo lo suficiente para que entienda quien manda aquí-dijo con una sonrisa confiada mientras goku se cruzaba de brazos.

-no me agradan los habladores como tú-dijo goku mientras el combate iniciaba y kiba arremetía contra él.

-quien te crees que eres-dijo dándole un golpe a goku que desaparecía de la vista impresionando a todos.

-donde estas, cobarde no te escondas-dijo el irritado kiba buscando a guku por todas partes.

-donde estas, donde estas, donde estas-dijo el más que furioso kiba mirando de un lado a otro buscando a goku.

Kiba se movía de un lado a otro buscando a goku y este estaba detrás de kiba moviéndose con él. (Así como goku vs el rey chapa)

-ya me aburrí de esto- dijo goku detrás de kiba golpeándole el cuello y kiba caía inconsciente.

-y el ganador es son goku- dijo iruka impresionado por lo que acababa de ver y viendo a goku regresando a su lugar cuando.

-como hiciste eso- exijo saber el pelinegro de nombre sasuke.

-solo es mi velocidad, sasuke no es nada del otro mundo-dijo goku regresando a su lugar, mientras sasuke lo miraba molesto.

-(_sasuke uchiha puedo sentir obscuridad dentro de ti, pero todavía no es demasiado tarde, aunque en el momento que te conviertas en una presencia maligna tendré que cumplir la promesa que le hice al rikudo, y te destruiré)-_ pensó goku mientras naruto le preguntaba lo mismo que sasuke.

-eso fue impresionante y aquí entre nos como lo hiciste- pregunto naruto creyendo que a él si le diría su supuesto secreto.

-ya se los dije es solo mi velocidad- dijo mientras naruto ponía cara de no te creo.

-si como no nadie es tan veloz- dijo mientras en un campo de entrenamiento un par de sujetos vestidos de verde con unas cejas realmente espesas estornudaban.

Después de eso las clases cambiaron a prácticas con armas donde un recuperado kiba retaba a goku con el bastón y el pobre chico término inconsciente de nuevo tres recibir la paliza de su vida literalmente hablando.

Y después la última clase la clase del dia, ninjutsu la clase más interesante según goku donde después de una explicación de los fundamentos del chakra pasaron a la práctica. Aunque algunos jutsus o ya los dominaba o los consideraba bastante simples para que le sirvieran en algo.

-bien aquí están los jutsus que deben dominar para poder graduarse- dijo iruka mostrando en el pizarrón las tres técnicas que necesitaban dominar.

Goku vio las técnicas y suspiro según el esas eran precisamente las que menos servían y eran el **henge, el kawarimi y el bunshin **y según el no servían de mucho por ejemplo el henge, de que serbia transformarse en alguien o algo más si la energía no cambiaba y podían ser descubiertos con solo reconocer su energía. Con el bunshin era lo mismo aunque crearan mil copias de sí mismos ninguno tenía energía y podría encontrar al auténtico con los ojos cerrados, y con el kawarimi pues de que le servía reemplazarse con algo si podía esquivar con facilidad la mayoría de los ataques.

-y con esto terminan las lecciones de hoy, los veré mañana a primera hora-dijo iruka mientras los alumnos empezaban a retirarse.

Y con goku ahora mismo caminaba por el bosque cerca de una de las zonas de entrenamiento cuando sintió una presencia conocida.

Era naruto que parecía estar practicando una técnica.

-maldición, porque no puedo realizar el maldito bunshin-dijo naruto viendo como su clon deforme desaparecía

-porque tienes demasiado poder como para realizar esa técnica tan simple- dijo goku apareciendo frente a naruto, sorprendiéndolo y haciendo que callera.

-je je perdón-se disculpó goku ayudando a naruto a levantarse.

-como rayos haces eso de desaparecer y reaparecer en un lugar distinto-dijo naruto intentando entender la técnica de goku la primera vez que la vio creyó que era el famoso **shunshin** de los anbu pero cuando lo vio otra vez descubrió que era otra cosa que era más veloz.

-ya te lo dije naruto es solo mi velocidad, (_y si esto te sorprende espera a que mi poder se regenere por completo y tenga mi velocidad al máximo)-_dijo y pensó goku mientras naruto no le creía, de nuevo.

-no te creo, y por favor enséñame a hacer eso y así poder graduarme de la academia sin la necesidad de ese estúpido bunshin-dijo naruto y de inmediato goku recordó que iruka dijo algo sobre una ronda de créditos extra donde los estudiantes tenían la opción de realizar cualquier otro jutsu en lugar de uno de los requeridos.

-lo siento enserio pero entiende que no es ninguna técnica es solo mi velocidad- dijo goku para desaparecer de la vista de naruto y aparecer de inmediato varios metros lejos de el-ves es solo mi velocidad-dijo tratando de convencer a naruto.

-entonces enséñame esa técnica con la que noqueaste a izumo-sensei- dijo naruto suplicante mientras goku negaba.

-lo siento pero esa técnica está muy avanzada para ti-dijo goku mientras naruto se daba por vencido.

-entonces se acabó nunca me graduare y solo porque no puedo realizar el estúpido bunshin-dijo naruto sentándose en el suelo.

-oye espera no puedo enseñarte el **shogekiha **por ahora pero puedo enseñarte otra técnica-dijo goku mientras naruto se reincorporaba y le daba mil gracias a goku.

-y cual sería esa técnica-pregunto naruto mientras goku sacaba uno de los pergaminos que le dio el rikudo.

-la técnica se llama **kage bunshin no jutsu-** dijo goku mientras naruto decía.

-ay no el bunshin no-dijo naruto mientras goku negaba.

-no naruto este no es como esa tecnica básica-dijo goku mientras concentraba su ki y lo combinaba con su energía espiritual creando chakra para después trazar los sellos y después hacer una cruz con sus dedos y decir-** kage bunshin no jutsu-** mientras ocurría una explosión de luz en lugar de la común bola de humo, y cuando naruto vio donde estaba goku de quedo helado, pues ahora había diez gokus sonriéndole.

-ves, esto no es como el bunshin común-dijo uno de sus clones golpeando y derivando un árbol cerca de él.

-sorprendente- dijo naruto mientras los clones se disipaban en un haz de luz.

-ahora te toca hacerlo a ti-dijo goku mientras naruto asentía

Y así tras algunas horas de entrenamiento naruto por fin había aprendido la técnica.

- **kage bunshin no jutsu-** dijo naruto mientras una explosión de humo ocho narutos aparecían sonriendo.

-SI LO LOGRE PORFIN LO LOGRE-festejo naruto mientras goku lo felicitaba.

-bien echo naruto sabía que lo lograrías-dijo goku mientras le tomaba el hombro.

-ahora podrías enseñarme ese **shogekiha**-dijo naruto poniendo ojos de cachorrito.

-lo siento pero no, todavía no estás listo-dijo goku mientras naruto sonreía malévolamente.

-**oiroke no jutsu-**grito mientras una bola de homo lo envolvía y al despejarse un poco se apreciaba la silueta de una hermosa mujer mientras su cuerpo desnudo apenas era cubierto por el humo.

-por favor, go-ku-sa-ma-dijo la chica en tono suplicante mientras goku veía todo con un tic en el ojo.

-de acuerdo te la enseñare-dijo goku mientras hacia su puño hacia atrás y naruto sonreía- asi que pon atención-grito dirigiendo su puño hacia naruto que se ponía blanco- **shogekiha-**grito mientras lanzaba su puño contra naruto y este salía disparado contra un árbol estrellándose con él.

-listo, ¿ya estas feliz?- dijo goku a naruto que estaba en el suelo.

-no realmente-dijo naruto levantando la cabeza para después quedar inconsciente.

Y después de esto las cosas siguieron con normalidad con las clases en la academia y el entrenamiento de naruto y a decir verdad goku estaba impresionado con el progreso de naruto que en tan solo un mes ya dominaba todas las técnicas del primer pergamino, y en otro mes ya había aprendido a separar su chakra y estaba aprendiendo a controlar el ki.

-bien naruto, sigue así lo estás haciendo bien-dijo goku viendo como naruto empezaba a flotar en el aire.

Y goku estaba impresionado en tan solo dos semanas naruto había aprendido el método de guku de crear y separar el chakra y ahora mismo estaba aprendiendo una de las mejores técnicas para controlar el ki el **bakujutsu **y tras un cambio de ropa por parte de naruto sugerencia de goku ahora traía un pantalón como el de goku color naranja fuerte con una chamarra del mismo color que el pantalón con los hombros y mangas negras con el símbolo del clan uzumaki en la espalda y una pequeña insignia de la escuela de la tortuga en el frente.

Y así fue hasta que llego el día del examen de graduación.

-bien llego el momento que inicie el examen de graduación- dijo iruka llamando al primero para su examen.

-descuida naruto lo harás bien, después de todo yo te entrene-dijo goku cuando naruto fue llamado para su examen.

Y tras diez minutos salió un eufórico naruto con su banda ninja en la mano sorprendiendo a todos.

-LO LOGRE, PORFIN ME GRADUE-dijo naruto besando su banda ninja.

-lo sabía naruto-dijo goku mientras era llamado para su examen.

-bien te veré después en el campo de entrenamiento-dijo goku entrando al salón.

Su examen fue fácil a decir verdad y no entendía como naruto lo había reprobado tantas veces, solo tuvo que contestar algunas preguntas de la historia ninja cosa fácil el la vio con sus propios ojos, un pequeño examen físico y por último los jutsus básicos de la academia.

-bien goku este es el mejor examen hasta ahora-dijo iruka.

-ahora por puntos extra ¿tienes algún jutsu que enseñarnos?-pregunto iruka mientras goku asentía.

-(_creo que hoy por ser un día especial me dejare llevar un poco_)-pensó goku uniendo su ki con su energía espiritual creando chakra para después trazar los sellos y lanzar el ataque y dejando mudos a los examinadores.

-**KATON: KARYUU ENDAN-** grito mientras una poderosa llama de color blanco con dorado salía de su boca contra un muñeco de prueba que fue reducido a cenizas junto con la pared y una buen número de árboles mientras goku miraba el sendero que recorrió la llamarada y una gota de sudor se formaba en su nuca se había dejado llevar demasiado.

-¿y bien aprobé?-pregunto el nervioso goku mientras los examinadores asentían.

-bien gracias-dijo tomando su banda y saliendo a toda velocidad de la academia.

-(_estúpido, te dejaste llevar demasiado ahora llamaste la atención y empezaran a preguntar porque soy tan fuerte)-_pensó el nervioso goku volando por las afueras de la aldea

_-_bueno ya no importa ya veré que les invento-pensó goku dirigiéndose al campo de entrenamiento donde practicaba con naruto.

Mientras tanto un recuperado mizuki ahora mismo estaba de pésimo humor primero estaba persiguiendo al demonio por escaparse de clase después era hospitalizado por culpa de ese extraño y cuando regresa se enteraba que el que lo hospitalizo entro en la academia y se había graduado y lo que era peor ese demonio de naruto también se había graduado arruinando su plan de usarlo para robar el pergamino de técnicas prohibidas del shodaime hokage.

-de acuerdo supongo que si quieres que las cosas salgan bien tienes que hacerlas tú mismo-dijo molesto ya que lo último que quería era arriesgarse a ser descubierto como traidor.

Mientras tanto con goku y naruto.

Ellos estaban practicando como de costumbre y naruto no dejaba de acomodarse su banda que aún no podía creer que aprobó el examen.

-¿Qué te pasa goku? deberías estar feliz tú también aprobaste-dijo naruto señalando la banda atada al brazo izquierdo de goku.

-si naruto supongo que sí ,es solo que-dijo goku intrigando a naruto

-solo que ¿Qué?-pregunto naruto

-me emocione más de la cuenta en el examen y se me paso la mano-dijo goku un tanto ausente.

-y eso es todo no creo que sea para tanto-dijo naruto tratando de animar a goku.

-(_si lo hubieras visto naruto no estarías tan seguro_)-penso goku recordando el sendero calcinado y los arboles aun ardiendo a la distancia por causa de su ataque.

-tienes razón naruto ven te invito a ichiraku-dijo goku poniendo su preocupación de lado.

-así se habla goku-dijo el feliz naruto a la vez que los dos caminaban rumbo a ichiraku.

Y tras una brutal masacre desde el punto de vista del ramen y dejando al local sin nada más, de nuevo ambos se dirigían a sus departamentos a descansar.

Pero algo capto la atención de naruto varios ninjas corrian por los tejados de las casas como si buscaran algo y fue cuando vio a iruka en dirección al bosque.

Y en una explosión de velocidad naruto alcanzo a iruka.

-(_vaya el entrenamiento de goku si funciona_)-pensó naruto al tiempo que alcanzaba a iruka.

-iruka-sensei ¿qué ocurre?- pregunto naruto detrás de iruka.

-naruto ¿Qué haces aquí?, regresa de inmediato esto no te incumbe - dijo iruka intentando ahuyentar a naruto.

-no me iré iruka-sensei, ahora dígame que ocurre- dijo naruto bastante serio impresionando a iruka.

-(_naruto has madurado bastante, gracias goku_)-pensó iruka agradeciendo a goku por no darle la espalda a naruto.

-bien te lo diré naruto, mizuki ha robado el pergamino de técnicas prohibidas de shodaime hokage-dijo iruka sorprendiendo a naruto.

-mizuki-sensei hizo eso, me cuesta creerlo- dijo naruto sabía que mizuki no era el mejor maestro del mundo pero ¿un traidor?

-pues créelo naruto porque ahí está-dijo iruka señalando al mencionado.

-MIZUKI-grito iruka mientras lo derivaba y este aterrizaba a pocos metros de él.

-vaya iruka me encontraste estoy sorprendido y veo que trajiste al demonio contigo-sonrío perverso mientras iruka le gritaba que se callara.

-sabes naruto hay algo que quiero contarte-dijo mientras iruka le saltaba encima.

-No lo hagas mizuki está prohibido-dijo iruka mientas soltaba un puñetazo que mizuki esquivo y conectándole un gancho en el estómago que lo tiraba al suelo decía.

-nunca has podido vencerme iruka- dijo mientras le daba una patada que lo mando a volar estrellándolo contra un árbol.

-iruca-sensei, mizuki eres un maldito-dijo naruto listo para pelear con él.

-espera naruto antes de que te mate quiero decirte por qué los habitantes de la aldea te desprecian-dijo poniendo una sonrisa perversa en su cara, pero la respuesta de naruto lo sorprendió de sobremanera.

-si vas a decirme sobre el kyuubi puedes ahorrártelo ya lo sé-dijo naruto moviéndose bastante rápido según mizuki y conectarle un golpe en la barbilla que lo elevo para después darle una patada en el estómago mandándolo a volar.

Mizuki se levantó adolorido mientras miraba a naruto.

-¿cómo lo sabes, quién te lo conto?- pregunto mizuki mientras naruto preparaba la mejor técnica que conocía.

-(_concentra tu energía y expúlsala)-_pensó narutomientras movía su mano hacia atrás y adelante.

-**KIKOHA-**grito naruto mientras una esfera de energía blanca salía disparada contra mizuki.

Que apenas la esquivo pero no así la explosión que causo la esfera mientras era arrojado lejos con algunas quemaduras.

-(_como rayos es tan fuerte, no me queda de otra tendré que usar el poder que orochimaru-sama me dio)-_pensó mientras se descubría el cuello y unas manchas extrañas salían de un sello en su cuello.

-ahora me toca a mí demonio-dijo mizuki mientras las marcas cubrían su cuerpo y atacaba al sorprendido naruto.

Le dio una serie de poderosos golpes en el estómago elevándolo en el aire para después darle una patada mandándolo a volar.

-este es mi poder demonio-dojo mizuki mientras naruto se levantaba del suelo.

-goku tiene razón mizuki, golpeas como niña-dijo mientras ponía sus dedos en forma de cruz.

-**tajuu kage bunshin no jutsu-** grito y en una nube de humo cientos de clones aparecieron mirando seriamente a mizuki.

-esto se acaba ahora mizuki-dijeron al unísono mientras preparaba su técnica más poderosa.

-**TAJUU KIKOHA-** exclamaron los clones mientras cientos de esferas de energía se precipitaban contra mizuki.

La explosión se escuchó a la distancia mientras el cuerpo herido de mizuki se desplomaba contra el suelo.

-que te pareció eso mizuki- dijo el cansado naruto mientras sus clones se disipaban, la verdad el kikoha lo cansaba mucho y ni se diga el tajuu kikoha.

-¿estás bien iruka sensei?- pregunto naruto dirigiéndose al sorprendido iruka.

-naruto ¿dónde aprendiste eso?-pregunto iruka sorprendido por el poder de naruto

-goku me lo enseño-contesto mientras ayudaba a iruka a levantarse.

-bien hora de irse-dijo naruto mientras empezaba a retirarse con iruka.

Pero se detuvieron en seco cuando sintieron un chakra maligno mientras el supuestamente derrotado mizuki se levantaba del cráter que dejo la técnica de naruto.

Y su piel tomaba un color obscuro mientras unas protuberancias en forma de cuernos aserrados empezaban a salir de su cabeza.

-te felicito demonio eres el primero en hacer que use el poder que orochimaru-sama me dio, pero ahora morirás-dijo mientras lanzaba su ataque contra el cansado naruto.

-MUERE,** DOTON: DORYUSO-**grito mientras el suelo bajo los pies de naruto se convertían en lanzas afiladas que trataron de empalar a naruto.

-(_no podre esquivarlo a tiempo)-_pensó naruto mientras un disco de energía cortaba las estacas de roca.

-parece que llegue justo a tiempo-dijo goku apareciendo en el claro.

-me entere que alguien robo el pergamino de técnicas prohibidas del shodaime hokage y cuando sentí que el ki de naruto se debilitaba pues me preocupe y por eso estoy aquí-dijo goku encarando al transformado mizuki.

-tu eres el maldito que me mando al hospital la otra vez-dijo el furioso mizuki al reconocer a goku.

-así que eres tú el que robo el pergamino y pensar que me sentí mal por ti, ahora pienso que debí haberte golpeado más duro-dijo goku mientras mizuki lo atacaba.

-maldito- dijo mizuki dándo un golpe que goku bloque con la palma de su mano.

-aumentaste tu poder pero sigues golpeando como niña-dijo goku mientras golpeaba en la cara a mizuki mandándolo a volar y derribando un árbol.

-maldito, muere** doton:doryuso- **grito mientras las estacas de roca salian de la tierra pero al impactar con el cuerpo de goku se despedazaban sorprendiendo a mizuki.

-ya me canse de esto te acabare ahora mismo-dijo despareciendo de la vista de mizuki y dándole una patada descendente comenzó su combinación.

Le dio en gancho en estomago para después darle una serie de patadas en la cara para después mandarlo al cielo con una patada y mandarlo al suelo con un poderos golpe creando un inmenso cráter.

-desaparece-dijo extendiendo su mano al frente cargando su ataque.

-**big bang attack-**dijo mientras la esfera azul se precipitaba contra mizuki.

Y la explosión fue devastadora que fue vista por toda konoha mientras mizuki hera borrado de la existencia por el poder de la técnica.

-ORCHIMARU-SAMAAAAAAA-fueron sus últimas palabras mientras su cuerpo era desintegrado.

-se acabó-dijo goku regresando con los impresionados naruto e iruka.

-eso fue increíble-dijo naruto recordando el poder de esa técnica sabía que goku era poderoso pero no creyó que tanto.

En cuanto a iruka, él estaba mudo primero veía a naruto pelear de un nivel impresionante para un genin y después veía a goku realizar tecnicas que un genin común no podría hacer y por si fuera poco realizo una técnica que ni un jounin podría hacer.

-bien iruka por el momento no puedo decirte que es lo que acaba de pasar pero ten por seguro que te lo contare otro momento-dijo goku adelantándose a las preguntas de iruka y marchándose.

-adiós iruka-sensei –dijo naruto marchándose también sabiendo que en cualquier momento iruka empezaría a bombardearlo de preguntas.

Y así iruka solamente se limitó a recoger el pergamino robado e ir a entregárselo al hokage, había sido una noche larga y necesitaba descansar.

Torre hokage

En estos momentos la oficina estaba en completo silencio tras la noticia de que mizuki robo el pergamino de técnicas del shodaime hokage se dispuso a buscarlo mediante su bola de cristal y fue testigo de absolutamente todo y no fue otra cosa más que sorpresa tras sorpresa y para colmo estaban esas tecnicas extrañas que nunca en su vida había visto.

-eso fue impresionante -dijo un peliplateado con mascara mientras sarutobi se ponía serio.

-tienes razón kakashi, pero no entiendo porque él es tan fuerte, además está el hecho de que en su examen de graduación realizo un jutsu katon de alto nivel-dijo el sandaime bastante serio leyendo el informe sobre el examen de goku.

-cree que sea algún espía hokage-sama-pregunto el nombrado kakashi mientras sarutobi fumaba su pipa y respondía.

-es posible kakashi, ya que en ningún pueblo cerca ni en el mismo país del hierro conocen a alguien llamado goku-dijo pensativo el sandaime.

-que propone hokage-sama- pregunto kakashi.

-lo pondré en tu equipo y me darás un informe sobre él, aunque parece haber sido una buena influencia para naruto y por eso le daré el beneficio de la duda y tal vez pueda influir de la misma manera en sasuke, eso es todo kakashi puedes retirarte-dijo poniéndose de pie y mirando por la ventana.

-hai hokage-sama-dijo kakashi para después desaparecer en una bola de humo.

-son goku quien eres en realidad-se preguntó el hokage mirando por la ventana cómo una tormenta se aproximaba a la aldea, mientras algo dentro de él no le daba un buen presentimiento.

Y algo era seguro las cosas iban a ponerse interesantes.

Y aquí acaba el capítulo de este mi fic

Encanto la relación de goku con naruto será como de maestro y alumno

Con respecto a ponerle pareja a goku lo sigo pensando asi que voten

Se despide **GOKU THE GOD OF DESTRUCCION**


	3. la prueba

E aquí el siguiente capítulo de este mi fic

Descargo de responsabilidad: tanto dbz como naruto no me pertenecen sino a akira toriyama y a masashi kishimoto respectivamente.

**Ch 2. La prueba.**

Un nuevo día amanecía en la aldea de konoha y un conocido pelinegro sayayin salía de su apartamento rumbo a la academia mientras los sucesos de la noche anterior pasaron por su mente, todo parecía normal se enteró del traidor, rastreo a naruto, derroto y destruyo a mizuki pero durante todo eso sentía que alguien lo observaba como cuando uranai baba lo buscaba con su bola de cristal.

-no importa debo estarme volviendo paranoico-dijo goku llegando a la academia.

Mientras tanto torre hokage.

Sarutobi había mandado llamar a todos los jouunins que serían los senseis de los novatos este año, el motivo un aparentemente inofensivo pelinegro que resulto ser más poderoso de lo que aparentaba demasiado en realidad.

-¿para qué nos mandó llamar hokage-sama?-pregunto una mujer pelinegra de ojos rojos al hokage que fumaba su pipa.

-en un momento kurenai, primero tenemos que esperar a kakashi- dijo el hokage inhalando su pipa.

-ja entonces regrese en otras dos horas-dijo un hombre que fumaba un cigarro a punto de salir por la puerta de la oficina.

-espera asuma, kakashi llegara en diez minutos está atendiendo unos asuntos que le encargue y no tardara mucho-dijo sarutobi calmando a azuma.

Dos horas después

Las cosas en la oficina no podían estar peor mientras todos incluido el hokage pensaban en asesinar al peli plateado retardado que supuestamente solo tardaría diez minutos, hasta que en una bola de humo apareció el tan esperado kakashi viendo como todos lo miraban con intenciones de matarlo y curiosamente al voltear a ver al hokage él también lo miraba con intensiones no muy favorables para su salud.

-je je, lamento la tardanza-dijo el nervioso kakashi al hokage que lo miraba molesto y sentía que si le decía su excusa favorita terminaría muy lastimado.

-no importa kakashi ¿hiciste lo que te pedí?-pregunto el hokage mientras kakashi sacaba un pergamino antiguo y envuelto en cadenas entregándoselo al hokage.

-muy bien esto es por lo que los mande llamar, supongo que todos saben que la noche anterior mizuki robo el pergamino del shodaime hokage-dijo el hokage mientras todos asentían.

-y supongo que todos también vieron la enorme explosión que sucedió en el bosque-dijo mientras todos asentían de nuevo.

-toda la aldea vio esa explosión hokage-sama, supongo que ese es el motivo por el que estamos aquí- dijo kurenai mientras sarutobi dejaba su pipa en la mesa.

-en parte kurenai, primero que nada quiero que lean este expediente-dijo sarutobi entregándoles el expediente de un estudiante, específicamente de goku.

-¿Qué tiene que ver este chico con lo sucedido ayer, acaso el ayudo a mizuki a robar el pergamino?-pregunto asuma al hokage que negaba.

-de hecho todo lo contrario asuma, este chico fue quien derroto a mizuki-dijo el hokage sorprendiendo un poco al os presentes.

-y también fue el que causo la explosión de ayer usando una técnica que nunca en mi vida había visto -dijo sarutobi dejando mudos a los presentes.

-¡cómo es posible que este chico allá sido el responsable de semejante cosa¡-dijo la sorprendida kurenai al hokage.

-este chico es mucho más poderoso de lo que aparento cuando llego a la aldea-dijo el hokage intrigando a los presentes.

-primero que nada cuando llego a la aldea solo parecía un chico normal que deseaba entrar en la academia, es mas no parecía muy fuerte, pero en solo unos días demostró tener habilidades superiores a las de un chunin y es posible que esa no sea toda su fuerza -dijo sarutobi recordando la técnica de goku que siendo honestos podría destruir la aldea entera.

-es por lo mismo que después de que llego a la aldea mande a algunos de mis mejores anbu a investigar sobre él, pero en ningún pueblo cerca, ni en el mismo país del hierro y ni siquiera en los países vecinos se ha visto a alguien con el nombre goku o con las características del mismo-dijo sarutobi serio.

-y entonces necesita que nos ocupemos de el-dijo asuma mientras sarutobi negaba.

-no asuma, de echo quiero saber quién es en realidad y cuáles son sus intenciones, ya que el aparentemente ha sido una buena afluencia para naruto uzumaki-dijo el hokage mientras los presentes recordaban algo sobre ese chico naruto que en unos meses paso de ser al peor estudiante de la academia a casi graduarse con honores.

-entonces, ¿qué quiere que ágamos al respecto?-pregunto kurenai mientras sarutobi fumaba de nuevo su pipa.

-para obtener información acerca de, el será puesto en el equipo de kakashi y será vigilado por un escuadrón anbu cuando este solo, y aunque kakashi será el encargado de obtener la información si cualquiera de ustedes logra hablar con el traten de obtener la mayor cantidad de información, eso es todo pueden retirarse- dijo sarutobi mientras todos asentían y se retiraban acepto kakashi.

-¿para qué necesita ese pergamino hokage-sama?-pregunto kakashi al hokage que desenrollaba el pergamino.

-es una leyenda kakashi, se dice que en tiempos antiguos mucho antes de la leyenda del rikudo sannin existieron siete objetos místicos creados por kami-sama en persona que si eran reunidos tenían el poder de cumplir cualquier deseo-dijo el hokage a kakashi que asentía.

-si hokage-sama conozco la leyenda de las esferas del dragón mi padre y mi sensei me la contaron cuando era niño, pero dígame que tiene que ver esa leyenda con este chico-dijo kakashi mientras el hokage le contaba la otra parte de la leyenda.

-se decía que estas esferas eran vigiladas por seres con poderes más allá de la imaginación y que eran capases de destruir el mundo cuando se les antojara-dijo el hokage a kakashi que empezaba a entender.

-entonces ¿usted cree que este chico goku sea uno de esos seres con poderes increíbles?-pregunto kakashi al hokage que fumaba su pipa.

-no estoy seguro kakashi desde que entro a la academia y supero las expectativas supuse que era un genio talentoso, pero sus habilidades siguieron sorprendiéndome más y más, pero lo que hizo ayer supero todo limite y entro en una escala ridículamente poderosa para cualquier shinobi común-dijo serio el hokage.

-y lo que me preocupa más es que si la leyenda es cierta y goku en realidad es uno de esos seres, significa que la leyenda de las esferas también es cierta y que pueden estar en cualquier parte del mundo-dijo sarutobi con algo de miedo al imaginarse lo que alguien podría ser capaz de hacer si encontrara las famosas esferas.

-no cree que está exagerando un poco hokage-sama, después de todo es solo eso una leyenda-dijo kakashi tratando de calmar al hokage.

-tal vez tengas razón kakashi, eso es todo puedes retirarte, supongo que estoy algo paranoico-dijo el hokage mientras kakashi asentía y se retiraba.

-son goku, leyenda o no tus habilidades no pueden ser pasadas por alto y si eres una amenaza serás eliminado si dudar-dijo sarutobi considerando en llamar a uno de sus alumnos que por un tiempo estuvo buscando esas famosas esferas.

Mientras tanto en la academia

Las cosas eran normales por así decirlo mientras los recién graduados esperaban la asignación de equipos que fue retrasada por una junta urgente entre los jounins-senseis y el hokage.

-lamento la tardanza pero finalmente empezara la asignación de equipos-dijo iruka mientras empezaba a formar lo equipos.

-y ahora el equipo siete constara de cuatro integrantes por órdenes de hokage-sama, ellos son, son goku, naruto uzumaki , sasuke uchiha y sakura haruno su jounin sensei será kakashi hatake - dijo iruka mientras los mencionados se miraban entre si e iruka continuaba con la formación de equipos.

Por parte de goku eso era como matar dos pajaros de un tiro por un lado podía seguir entrenando a naruto y podía intentar persuadir a sasuke de dejar su obscuridad y así no tener que destruirlo, aunque por otro lado sakura haruno no la conocía muy bien a decir verdad y solo sabía que era una de las seguidoras de sasuke porque en una ocasión intento hablar con él y ella le advirtió que si se le acercaba a sasuke terminaría arrepintiéndose.

Y tras terminar la asignación de equipos uno a uno las jounins fueron llegando a recoger a sus equipos, curiosamente todos se le quedaban viendo a goku antes de marcharse hasta que solo quedaron ellos cuatro esperando a kakashi.

Una hora y media después.

-ya no lo soporto más sea quien sea ese tal kakashi se merece una lección por llegar tan tarde- dijo un desesperado naruto acomodando un borrador en la puerta del salón, tal vez haiga madurado un poco entrenando con goku pero seguía siendo naruto después de todo.

-estas muy equivocado si piensas que un jounin caería en un tuco tan infantil como ese-dijo sakura mientras naruto iba a su asiento al oír pasos acercándose.

La puerta se abrió mientras el borrador caía sobre la cabeza de kakashi y naruto se burlaba.

-jajaja debería ver su cabeza-se rio naruto mientras goku se despertaba al oir las risas de naruto.

-mi primera impresión acerca de ustedes es que son unos idiotas-dijo kakashi mientras se limpiaba la cabeza.

-los veré en diez minutos en la azotea de la academia-dijo kakashi desapareciendo en una bola de homo.

-haaa bueno vamos-dijo goku bostezando mientras se dirigía a la azotea seguido por los otros tres.

Cuando llegaron a la azotea pudieron ver a kakashi que los estaba esperando leyendo un curioso libro de pasta naranja.

Y tras presentarse entre sí kakashi les anuncio que debían hacer el verdadero examen para ser gennin y que los vería en el campo de entrenamiento siete a primera hora.

-bien ya saben, campo de entrenamiento siete a primera hora, a y no desayunen o de lo contrario van a vomitar-dijo kakashi desapareciendo en una bola de humo.

Y así cada quien tomo su camino, pero con goku.

-(son_ cuatro en total_ y _esto ya me canso llevan cerca de una hora siguiéndome)-_pensó goku al sentir la presencia de alguien siguiéndolo.

-lo siento pero no tengo tiempo para jugar con ustedes, ya será para después-dijo goku a un árbol detrás del, para después poner dos dedos en su frente.

-adiós-dijo goku desapareciendo de claro y sorprendiendo a los anbu que lo seguían.

-¿Qué rayos paso? Ese chico solo desapareció-dijo uno de los anbu que tenia mascara de gato.

-no lo sé pero, por lo que dijo tal parece que se había percatado de nuestra presencia des antes-dijo otro de los anbu.

-ay que informarle de esto al hokage-dijo otro ambu mientras los demás asentían y desaparecían en una bola de humo.

Mientras tanto con goku.

Tras usar el **shunkan idou** para deshacerse de los anbu que lo seguían y ahora mismo estaba es su apartamento.

-sabía que era buena idea dejar uno de estos aquí por si acaso-dijo goku mientras un clon suyo se desvanecía en un haz de luz.

-me pregunto porque me estaban siguiendo, tal vez me equivoque cuando pensé que no le tomarían mucha importancia a mis poderes-dijo goku pensando que lo seguían para mantenerlo vigilado.

-bueno no importa, ya veré que hago al respecto pero primero iré a comer-dijo goku mientras se golpeaba el estómago.

Pero cuando estaba a punto de irse vio como un espejo estaba a punto de caerse y atrapándolo se pudo ver en él, esa expresión tan despreocupada como si no le importara absolutamente nada.

Y mirando a su alrededor vio el estante donde escondía la esfera que atrapo cuando se despidió de sheron,y como un balde de agua fría goku reacciono.

-que rayos estoy haciendo, no he venido aquí de vacaciones-dijo goku mientras sacaba la esfera del estante.

-no he hecho otra cosa más que estar perdiendo el tiempo, si mal no recuerdo la humanidad sabe de la existencia de las esferas-dijo goku tal vez el hayan pasado siglos y la historia se volvió leyenda y aun después del ataque del juubi la leyenda seguía tan viva como la de rikudo.

-no tengo idea de donde puedan estar las demás esferas y lo que es peor parece que este no allá sido el mejor momento para que las esferas regresen a la tierra, hay muchas presencias malignas en el mundo y es posible que estén al tanto de las esferas y su regreso, cometí un gran error en prestar atención solo en lo que me pidió el rikudo, el clan senju está casi extinto y el uchiha no estoy seguro si vale la pena ayudarlo-dijo goku un tanto frustrado apretando la esfera en su mano.

-además parece que todavía quedan vestigios de mi era, aunque la humanidad se está regenerando si encuentran alguna capsula u otra pieza de tecnología de mi era los resultados podrían se desastrosos, y es posible que en realidad no tenga idea de lo que pasa en el mundo entero-dijo goku completamente frustrado.

-maldición tengo muchas cosas que resolver y yo estoy aquí parado perdiendo el tiempo-dijo goku furioso y dando un golpe a una pared destrozándola en el acto.

-tengo prioridades más grandes que estar vigilando a unos niños, tango que encontrar las esferas y llevarlas al templo de kami-sama-dijo goku mientras trataba de calmarse.

-pero no tengo forma de resolver nada por ahora, no tengo el radar del dragón y tampoco tengo idea de que rastros de mi era queden en el mundo y por si fuera poco ahora ya llame la atención y no tiene caso seguir conteniéndome lo que ise ayer me delato-dijo goku mientras sentía que las mismas presencia que lo seguían se acercaban a su apartamento.

-lo que me faltaba, ahora los que me seguían vienen para acá- dijo goku con fastidio marchándose de su apartamento y saliendo de la aldea.

-necesito pensar unas cosas-dijo goku mientras despedía su aura y salía volando a una gran velocidad.

Y así volando a una gran velocidad salió del alcance de las naciones elementales y tras diez minutos volando a una gran velocidad llegó a su destino.

Una gran torre que se alzaba hacia lo más alto mientras goku volaba hacia ella llegando a lo más alto.

Torre karin

Goku aterrizo mientras miraba de arriba abajo y varios recuerdos inundaban su mente.

-a pasado mucho tiempo maestro karin, me hubiera gustado verlo una vez mas- dijo goku mirando el bastón del gato maestro que se mantenía en el centro junto a la fuente, hacia como cien años antes del ataque del juubi que el maestro karin había fallecido o más bien decidió dejar el mundo de los vivos.

Goku tomo el bastón mientras desatoraba un saco amarado en la punta y viendo lo que tenía adentro goku sonrió.

-gracias maestro-dijo goku mientras se amaraba el saco en la cinta y se colgaba el bastón en la espalda.

Y saliendo de la torre subió aún más alto divisando un templo flotante

Templo de kami-sama

Goku aterrizo mientras de nuevo los recuerdo inundaban su mente mientras empezaba recorrer los laberinticos pasillos del templo.

-tal vez esto me sea útil para después-dijo goku que había encontrado la sala donde estaba el agua ultra sagrada.

Y después de caminar por todo el palacio y ver todas las salas goku se dispuso a analizar sus opciones, aunque era una lástima que la habitación del tiempo haya sido destruida en la pelea contra buu, le hubiera sido de gran utilidad en el futuro.

Tras tres horas viendo sus opciones goku formo el mejor plan a seguir dadas las circunstancias.

No podía salir de la aldea así como así por varias razones primero estaba el entrenamiento de naruto aunque no le gustara le había tomado afecto como discípulo y como amigo, segundo estaba la promesa que le hiso al rikudo le gustara o no debía intentar ayudar a sasuke y tercera con sus descuidos se había hecho notar y lo que menos necesitaba era a una aldea buscándolo por doquier.

Tampoco podía salir en busca de las esferas, no tenía el radar del dragón y salir a buscarlas sin el seria como buscar una aguja en un pajar y aunque no le gustar la idea debía esperar hasta que apareciera alguien con otra de las esferas para pedírsela o en el peor de los casos quitársela.

Y por último estaba la cuestión de su poder que hasta la fecha no se había preocupado por eso, su poder actual estaba al 40% de su máximo poder aunque cuando llegó a la aldea estaba al 20% pero aun así su poder se estaba tardando mucho en regresar y lo que era peor los hormigueos que sentía se estaban volviendo más frecuentes y cuando realizo el big bang atack en vez de un hormigueo sintió un pequeña punzada.

-a casi se me olvida tengo que racionar esto-dijo goku mientras se desataba el saco y lo habría, contenía las famosa semillas del ermitaño que en más de una ocasión le salvaron la vida y contándolas bien eran veinte posiblemente las ultimas que existirán.

Aldea de konoha

Goku regresaba a su departamento cuando vio el agujero donde debía estar su pared.

-parece que exagere de nuevo-dijo goku recordando el arranque de antes y suspirando entro por el agujero.

-supongo que necesitare una nueva pared-dijo goku mientras se retiraba a dormir.

Al día siguiente.

Goku después de un buen desayuno caminaba rumbo al campo de entrenamiento donde harían el verdadero examen para ser genin

Fue el primero en llegar, seguido por naruto, después llegó sasuke y por último sakura mientras esperaban la llegada de kakashi.

Y como siempre dos horas después.

Kakashi por fin llegaba al campo de entrenamiento.

-buenos días, lamento la tardanza es que me perdí por el camino de la vida-dijo kakashi mientras todos menos goku que se había quedado dormido bajo un arbol estaban a punto de saltarle encima a kakashi.

-bien empecemos-dijo kakashi mientras sacaba dos cascabeles de su bolsillo.

-solo tiene que quitármelos durante el tiempo límite-dijo kakashi colocando un reloj con alarma arriba de un tronco.

-pueden usar cualquier táctica, técnica o arma para quitármelos, y recuerden no los conseguirán si no tienen intenciones de matarme-dijo kakashi mientras se colocaba los cascabeles.

-pero antes de que empecemos- dijo kakashi mientras los tres se tensaban.

-que alguien lo despierte-dijo kakashi señalando a goku que roncaba bajo la sombra de un árbol.

Cinco minutos después y tras despertar a goku y ponerlo al tanto de las reglas de la prueba.

-bien, COMIENZEN-dijo kakashi dando inicio a la prueba.

-tanto sakura como sasuke, se escondieron bien pero ustedes-dijo kakashi mientras naruto y goku se mantenían frente a el.

-no conseguiré esos cascabeles escondiéndome verdad kakashi-sensei-dijo naruto listo para pelear con el.

-naruto uzumaki, eras el peor estudiante de la academia y por una razón mejoraste hasta el punto de ser uno de los mejores de este año-dijo kakashi lanzándole una mirada discreta a goku.

-quiero saber que tan bueno eres en realidad-dijo kakashi mientras metía su mano en una bolsa y naruto se preparaba para atacar o defenderse pero lo que saco de su blsa divirtió a goku e irrito a naruto kakashi había sacado un libro color naranja y ahora mismo estaba leyendo intensamente.

-por mucho que haigas mejorado no eres rival para mi-dijo kakashi mientras naruto lo atacaba.

-no me subestimes-dijo naruto dando una patada bastante lenta en comparación que kakashi esquivo con facilidad.

Una patada a su cara que kakashi eludió agachándose una serie de golpes que kakashi eludía mientras naruto se desesperaba más.

-(_Porque rayos no puedo golpearlo puedo predecir sus movimiento pero porque no puedo darle un solo golpe)-_pensó el desesperado naruto mientras kakashi bloqueaba otro de sus ataques.

Por otro lado goku negaba la forma de luchar de naruto había caído en ese truco tan viejo

-muy mal naruto así nunca lo golpearas, si no te calmas ni siquiera serás capas de ensuciarle la ropa-dijo goku para sí mismo mientras veía como naruto era lanzado por las aires por una técnica un tanto inusual cayendo en un estanque.

-bien sigues tu-dijo kakashi guardando su libro y encarando a goku.

-yo no estaría tan seguro-dijo goku mientras señalaba a naruto que salía del estanque.

-esto no ha terminado-dijo naruto mientras formaba una cruz con sus dedos.

-**kage bunshin no jutsu-**grito y en una explosión de humo ocho narutos aremetian contra kakashi.

-kage bunshin no jutsu, eh-dijo kakashi poniéndose serio.

Varias patadas y golpes dados por los clones que eran apenas eludidos por kakashi que se estaba sorprendiendo.

-(_aumento su coordinación en los ataques, este chico es mejor de lo que creía)-_pensó kakashi mientras uno de los clones casi toca un cascabel.

-eso estuvo cerca naruto, pero los juegos se acaban aquí-dijo kakashi preparando un jutsu.

Pero antes de eso el cuerpo de kakshi era clavado contra un árbol por unos shurikens que venían de otro árbol.

Pero cuando su cuerpo cayó al suelo se convirtió en un tronco.

-(_delate mi posición tengo que moverme rápido)-_pensó sasuke mientras sakura lo seguía pero lo perdía de vista.

Y la pobre chica termino inconsciente después de toparse con kakashi y sumergirla en una ilusión.

Por otro lado kakshi había encontrado a sasuke.

-sasuke uchiha, eres uno de los mejores de este año , pero tanto naruto como goku están entre los mejores me pregunto qué tan fuerte eres en comparación-dijo kakashi mientras sasuke lo atacaba.

-no me compares con eso inútiles yo soy diferente-dijo sasuke mientras su pada era bloqueada por el brazo de kakashi.

Giro sobre sí mismo mientras daba un golpe que era bloqueado por kakashi mientras lanzaba otra patado con su pie libre bloqueada por el antebrazo de kakashi y alcanzaba tocar uno de los cascabeles mientras kakashi se separaba de el.

-este niño-dijo mientras sasuke preparaba su ataque.

-**katon goukakyuu no jutsu-**dijo y una llamarada de tamaño medio salía de la boca de sasuke contra kakashi.

Pero cuando se despejaron las flamas kakashi no estaba.

-donde esta-dijo sasuke cuando el brazo de kakashi le atrapo la pierna.

-**doton:shinju zanshu no jutsu-** dijo kakashi mientras jalaba a sasuke bajo tierra.

-tienes razón sasuke eres diferente, pero ser diferente no siempre es mejor-dijo kakashi retirándose para buscar al último que le faltaba.

Mientras tanto con goku y naruto.

Tras calmar a naruto goku le explicaba el truco de la prueba.

-asi que trabajo en equipo, eres muy listo al descubrirlo goku-dijo naruto mientras goku se rascaba la nuca.

-jeje grasias-dijo goku recordando que en realidad encontró a kakashi de camino el campo de entrenamiento y lo escucho decir el secreto de la prueba.

-bien pongámonos en acción que aquí viene-dijo goku al sentir la presencia de kakashi acercándose.

Y cuando llegó goku lo estaba esperando.

-ya solo me faltas tú goku-dijo kakashi mientras goku se ponía en posición de pelea.

-veamos qué tan fuerte eres-dijo kakashi mientras goku aremetia contra él.

Lanzo un golpe que kakashi iba a bloquear pero lo que paso sorprendio a kakashi goku lo atravesó como si fuera un fantasma, para después ser mandado a volar por una patada de goku.

Kakashi se reincorporaba sorprendido por lo que hiso goku.

-que fue eso estoi seguro que no fue un bunshin-dijo kakashi sorprendido mientras goku lo atacaba de nuevo.

Y otra vez una patada que iba a ser bloqueada lo atravesó como un fantasma y goku lo golpeaba en el estómago mandándolo a volar.

-esta técnica se llama **zanzoken-**dijo goku mientras kakashi pasaba a la ofensiva.

Pero su golpe atravesó a goku y este aparecía arriba de él dándole una patada descendente estrellándolo contra el piso y así una lluvia de golpes y patadas de kakashi que usaba toda su experiencia de combate eran eludidas por goku.

Hasta que el golpe final de kakashi era bloqueado por goku sujetándolo.

-ahora naruto-dijo goku mientras naruto aparecía aun costado con una esfera de energía en la mano.

Y la explosión fue grande mientras kakashi salía volando producto de la explosión estrellándose con un árbol.

Y fue despertado rápidamente por el sonido de los cascabeles.

-parece que ganamos kakashi-sensei-dijo naruto haciendo sonar el cascabel

Una hora después.

Goku y naruto estaban divertidos viendo como kakashi reprendía a sasuke y a sakura por no ver el motivo de la prueba

Y después de una demostración de la vida shinobi donde sasuke fue el ejemplo y de gracias a una intervención por parte de goku, nació el equipo siete.

Torre hokage.

Sarutobi esperaba el informe del examen de kakashi.

-como te fue kakashi- Dijo el hokage mientras el mencionado aparecía en una bola de humo.

-aprobaron hokage-sama-dijo kakashi mientras sarutobi fumaba su pipa.

-y que hay sobre goku-pregunto el hokage mientras kakashi suspiraba.

-es mucho más fuerte de lo que imaginé y de no ser porque fue una prueba hubiera necesitado usar mi sharingan-dijo kakashi mientras sarutobi suspiraba.

-eso es todo kakashi puedes retirarte-dijo el hokage mientras kakashi asentía y se retiraba.

-se estaba conteniendo, estoy seguro que esa no es toda su fuerza quien eres son goku-se preguntó el hokage mientras veía por la ventana.

Mientras tanto en una base secreta debajo de konoha.

En una sala obscura apenas iluminada por unas velas un hombre de edad avanzada con vendas cubriéndole un ojo esperaba el informe de uno de sus hombres.

-danzo-sama, aquí esta lo que me ordeno-dijo un hombre con mascara de anbu entregándole un sobre al hombre vendado.

-puedes retirarte-dijo con voz seca mientras el obedecía y se retiraba.

Y abriendo el sobre estaba información sobre goku, promedio de la academia nivel de habilidades demostradas, entre otro tipo de información.

-son goku tu poder es prodigioso, el poder de tu raza es excepcional tú me darás el ejercito de soldados más poderosos del universo-dijo con voz perversa mientras detrás de el unas compuertas se abrían mostrando un laboratorio cientos de veces más avanzado a la era actual.

-Solo es cuestión de tiempo-dijo perverso entrando al laboratorio mientras las puertas se serraban detrás de él.

Y como el dijo solo era cuestión de tiempo para que una de las más grandes amenazas apareciera sobre la tierra.

Y aquí acaba este capitulo

Lamento la tardanza en la actualización de capítulos pero escribo esta historia conforme me llegan las ideas y la verdad no soy muy creativo que digamos

Con respecto de ponerle pareja a goku veo que no están mui interesados en eso así que es muy probable que no le ponga.

Y con respecto a sasuke quieren que cambie o que se quede como esta

Se despide:** GOKU THE GOD OF DESTRUCCION**.


End file.
